a lesson for a lecherous teenage boy
by menacingsunshine8
Summary: miroku always been the player...he gets girl every week except the time when he starts to date sango but then sango caught him liplock a girl what will miroku do to convince sango that the girl was all over him? find out! pleas review!
1. busted

A lesson for a lecherous teenage boy.

Chapter 1: busted

There was a knock on the door.

" Miroku??" a teenage boy named, inuyasha knocked in Miroku's room in an old dormitory near the high school he was going in to.

"inuyasha, come in man" he said as he opened the door for inuyasha.

" what's up man??" inuyasha said.

" big problem" Miroku stated.

" oh lemme guess…girl problems??" inuyasha said.

" well…sort of" he said.

Miroku always been the " player." he likes every single girl he sees. Ask her out, after a week you'll see him with a new girl. Miroku always asks inuyasha for help about his girls problem.

Miroku is currently going out with a nice girl named sango, for some reason this sango girl lasted for two months now. It's the first time Miroku ever dated anyone that long.

" hey man tell me you didn't cheat on sango, did ya??" inuyasha said.

" well"

" well what??" inuyasha asked.

" well…hey how did you know??!!" Miroku said.

" yeah as if… it's always like that, your current girl friend finds out your cheating and you end up breaking up with her and goes out with that particular girl you were caught flirting with" inuyasha said in a bored tone of voice.

" not this time!!" Miroku exclaimed.

" what's that supposed to mean??" inuyasha asked.

" well… of all the girls I ever go out with… sango is…different… I mean I love that woman so much!!!!… sango is the woman I will never ever hurt because of my perverted mind" he said.

" uh huh" inuyasha said. " dude you just did!!…hello" inuyasha added rolling his eyes at his best friend.

" believe me!!"

" whatever" inuyasha said.

Miroku sighed. " look man, what should I do??"

" break up with her I guess… hey that's what you always do, right?? every time you got caught flirting with another woman" inuyasha said.

" but"

" but what??" inuyasha asked.

" but I do not want to loose sango" Miroku murmured sadly.

" first time I saw her I knew that I have to break up with Ashley and ask sango out…man cupid got me there alright" he added.

" keh!!" inuyasha managed.

" man… every time I see her I just wanna hold her tight… I just wanna stay with her" he said.

Inuyasha saw Miroku's eyes is getting a little teary. " Gay! Gay! Gay!" inuyasha teased.

Miroku looked at his best friend in a sad way.

" look man… I guess your right" he said sadly. " I guess I'll just have to break up with her since she'd most likely prefer that than to date a two timing Miroku" Miroku added.

" make that a thousand timing Miroku" inuyasha said sarcastically.

" yeah" he said very sad.

Seeing that sad expression on his best friend's face which he'd never seen before if they're having a " Miroku's girl problem talk" inuyasha came to the conclusion that Miroku does like sango so much that he'd die without her??.

" look man , I'm sorry… tell me what happened?? How did she find out??" inuyasha finally said.

Miroku's face brightened up. " really man you'll help me??" he said.

" uh huh…" inuyasha said.

" well man you see… remember this girl named Hannah??" Miroku asked.

" oh you mean that blonde girl from your class? Inuyasha asked.

" yes"

" and rumors said that she likes you so much that if she had a chance she'll kiss you in front of everybody in school??" inuyasha added.

" really??" Miroku said. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows.

" we'll you see… I told sango to meet me by the water fountain…and Hannah was there… she was drinking water and she dropped her books… as of me being such a gentleman…"

" oh please give me a break" inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

Miroku looked at him.

" do continue" inuyasha said.

" well as what I said she dropped her books while she was drinking in the water fountain and I picked the book up then I handed the book to her… she was looking at me…and the next thing I know her lips touching mines and everybody was surrounding us including sango who ran away after she see us kiss" Miroku said.

" oh so that means she was all over you??" inuyasha said.

" man did you try to explain this to sango??" he added.

" well I tried… but she won't listen to me" Miroku said.

" hmmm…ooh maybe we could ask kagome to talk to her and maybe things will work out" inuyasha suggested.

" cool…can you call kagome, I don't feel like calling any girls right now" Miroku said as he toss inuyasha his cell phone.

" besides you like the girl and maybe you can ask her out too" Miroku added.

" huh?!!… I do not like kagome!!" inuyasha exclaimed.

" yeah yeah yeah, whatever!!" Miroku mimicked. Turning his attention back to the football game he's watching.

" stupid" inuyasha said as he dial kagome's room number.

please review!! tell me what u think!! thanks ...till next time i updated thanks fo reading!


	2. say what?

Chapter 2: say what??!!

" hello, kagome's room," said by a girl from the other line . Inuyasha was sure that the girl is kagura.

" kagura??" inuyasha asked.

" who is this??" the girl asked.

" it's your boyfriend's brother, inuyasha, what's up!!" inuyasha said.

" oh hey inuyasha!!… I take it that your gonna ask kagome out??" kagura asked.

" say what!!??" inuyasha exclaimed.

" ho, Sesshoumaru said he read a little note he found in your room that says: ' kagome is hott'" kagura giggled.

" he what!!??" inuyasha asked.

Kagura shrugged her shoulders. " anyways, why did you really call kagome's" she finally asked.

" I need to speak to her" inuyasha said.

" ok…hold on… hey inu please tell sesshy to come over here tomorrow he forgot to get his bag over here and I bet he's dying right know looking for it" kagura said.

"oh sure" he replied.

" hello?" came a new girl's voice.

" hey kagome, I need you to do me a favor" inuyasha said.

Kagome is reeling with nervousness, thinking that inuyasha will ask her out.

" oh inu-chan I'm sorry but I'm busy right now…uh maybe next time" kagome said.

" oh… ok…" inuyasha said. Inuyasha thought for awhile.

" who could I ask???" he thought to himself. Inuyasha's face brightened up.

" hey kags can I speak to kagura??" he asked.

" uh…sure thing Inu-Chan" kagome said. Confused she did not know what is going on, but she passed the phone to kagura who was watching '_Hogan's knows best' _she was clearly complaining when kagome called her because she's gonna miss the part when nick got busted.

" sup!!" the red eyed woman said.

" hey kagura, can you do me a favor??"

" what??" kagura asked.

" can you talk to sango??" inuyasha said.

" about what?"

" well you see Miroku…" inuyasha said.

" oh I heard that story, I heard sango's gonna dump Miroku tomorrow when she see him in your band practice at sesshy's place" kagura said.

" that jerk!!" she added. " if I ever see him right now I'll kick his lecherous ass."

" no, kagura sango got it wrong" Inuyasha said.

" wha-??" kagura said.

" I mean that girl Hannah, she kissed Miroku by herself… Miroku did not know he's gonna get kiss by that bitch! that girl was all over him" inuyasha explained.

" hnnn…oi in any case I bet Miroku enjoyed kissin the bitch" kagura said in a bored tone of voice.

" no you got it wrong…Miroku, right now all he do is sigh heavily and mope around, boy I'm not even sure if he'll be able to play for our team and for the band. the homecoming's next week and Sesshoumaru said our band is auditioning for the blue mansion club a week after the homecoming game." inuyasha muttered.

" oi really!! I'm soo there, go sesshy!!!" kagura exclaimed at the phone.

"gods kagura your voice can wake the dead!!" inuyasha said after he put his ear back to Miroku's phone.

" whoops my bad" kagura said. " so? What's your plan inu-Chan??"

" kagura I need you to talk to sango and tell her the truth… I figured that she won't believe me nor Miroku" inuyasha said.

" gotcha!!… I'll call you after" kagura said and with that they both hang up the phone.

Kagura put the phone back to it's charger and returned her attention back to the television.

" I'll go over at sango's later… you coming kagome??" the hyper young woman said to her room mate.

"sure… what did inu-Chan said??" kagome asked.

" well he ask me to talk to sango about Miroku's not really kissed that Hannah girl from school" kagura said.

" oh" kagome managed.


	3. the hard headed sango

Chapter 3: the hard headed sango

" do you think sango will believe kagura??" Miroku asked.

" I dunno, sango I know she's hard headed, her motto is to see is to believe." inuyasha said as he search for the remote.

" where the hell is the remote?!" inuyasha added.

" up your ass" Miroku said.

" ah shut up!" inuyasha said. " you shouldn't joke around you know, what if your plan A of getting sango back wont work, if I were you I would be planning plan B"

" yeah…but I don't know any other plan" Miroku muttered.

" man you better be playing good in our homecoming game…you're the team's captain remember…and your our drummer in the band I may add and Sesshoumaru's gonna get us if we didn't make it to the blue mansion" inuyasha said.

" oh shit!! I totally forgot the homecoming and the audition thing is next week" Miroku said.

" what!! You better concentrate on this if we loose, coach is gonna get mad that he might kick us all out!! And Sesshoumaru beating us up!" inuyasha exclaimed.

" but how can I concentrate if I'm about to loose my girlfriend" Miroku said in a worried tone of voice.

" since when?!…sango is what, your 10,000th girlfriend?…keh! Since when did you worry about loosing your girlfriend anyways??!" inuyasha shout out.

" I told you sango is like different…she's the one I won't hurt or something" Miroku explained calmly."

" yeah yeah, give me a break" inuyasha grumbled.

Miroku sighed heavily.

Kagura and kagome is driving to sango's place the same time as inuyasha and Miroku argued about Miroku's girlfriend problems.

" stupid Miroku" kagura muttered absentmindedly as she turned down to sango's street. Kagome giggled at her friends sudden irritation.

As soon as kagura reached sango's one floor house kagura cut off the engine and quietly hopped out of the car and rang the doorbell.

A boy named kohaku opened the gate.

" hi" kohaku greeted. " hi kohaku!!" kagome greeted cheerfully

" kohaku is sango there??" kagome asked nicely.

" ah sango? Uhmm yes she's in her room…but beware she's been cranky since she got home from school yesterday" kohaku explained.

Kagome looked at kagura and they both nodded.

When the two reached sango room. Kagura knocked.

" what!!!? I said no disturbing kohaku!!!" sango exclaimed on the other side of the room while there's a crashing sound.

Kagura widened her eyes.

" boy she _is _cranky" she said as looked back to kagome who has the same face expression as kagura.

"uhmm it's us sango…kagura and kagome" kagura said nervously.

" get away I have not time!! Why'd you come here for??! Don't tell me the stupid asshole sent you here to convince me that he did not really wanna kiss the fucking bitch!!" sango exclaimed.

Kagura looked at her friend.

" uhmm no sango we came here…uhmm because uh Sesshoumaru said he wants you to…uh come with us tomorrow to …uh see if they're band is good enough to audition in blue mansion" kagura said nervously. " they need a critic"

There was a short silence.

" I'll see if I can" came sango's reply.

" oh…great!! We'll see you there" kagome added.

" oh would you look at the time, we have to get going sango we have homework to do and stuff…" kagura said.

" go!" sango said.

" c'mon kags let get outta here before something happen to us" kagura whispered.

" yeah" kagome said. Then they run back to kagura's car.


	4. it didn't work!

Chapter 4: it didn't work

Kagura dialed Inuyasha's number.

" yo!" inuyasha said.

" hey it didn't work …damn sango's scary when she's mad" kagura said.

" oh" inuyasha said.

" we'll be coming over…me and kagome…about half an hour maybe…hey you better ask kagome out for the homecoming dance …I know she's not going if nobody ask her out and I know you like her" kagura said.

" what?? What are you talking about??" inuyasha asked nervously.

" dammit I know you know what I m talking about…so you better ask her out or else I'll make Sesshoumaru kick your ass" kagura threat.

" keh fine I will but not now" he said. Finally giving in " but don't tell her about it yet ok? Ok!"

" sure oh wait got to go kagome's here be there over in half an hour" kagura said.

" ok I'll call Sesshoumaru to come over too… make sure to bring food" inuyasha said.

" food?? What food?" kagura asked.

" just bring food…I want McDonalds please…a quarter pounder, french-fries uhmm…some chicken nuggets and don't forget my drink" inuyasha said.

" sure…but you owe me" kagura said. Hanging up the phone not waiting for a protest from inuyasha which was sure to come.

" damn she hang up on me now I owe her money" inuyasha muttered.

" hey Miroku, kagome, kagura and Sesshoumaru is coming over for dinner" inuyasha said.

" and sango??" Miroku brightened

" nope…it didn't work" inuyasha said.

"oh"

About an hour the girls finally arrived.

" about time you get here where's that food??" inuyasha said.

Kagura rolled her eyes.

" here pig" kagura said. Handing inuyasha the paper bag of food.

" oh yeah!!" he said.

Kagome giggled.

" wassup letch!!" kagura greeted.

" nothing" Miroku said. And with that there's another knock on the door.

" I'll get it" inuyasha said. His mouth is stuffed with French fries.

" crank up the party!!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed for the first time in his life.

He studied the place. " inuyasha you said party??" he asked.

Kagura suddenly laughed out loud " what're you talking about??"

She said as she pulled Sesshoumaru to the couch and sat next to him.

" inuyasha said there's a party"

" you need to clean your ears more often" kagura said as she leaned down to Sesshoumaru's shoulder to rest her head.

" what's up with you Miroku?? Why the long face??" he asked. Kagura tapped his back and gave him a look that says: " girl problems…hello"

Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to Miroku.

" lemme guess girl problems??" Sesshoumaru asked raising his eyebrows.

Miroku sighed. " can we please not talk about it"

Kagura stood up and turned to inuyasha who was enjoying his quarter pounder hamburger.

" hey inuyasha ask her out now" kagura whispered.

" no…not today" he said why he nibble some fries.

" stupid what if kouga or hojo ask her out first" kagura said.

Inuyasha was taken a back and stopped from chewing.

" oh well" he said.

" agghh!!! You're a ding-dong…hnn tell me ever dated anyone before" kagura said.

" huh?"

" I knew it!! Your scared to ask her out!! Don't worry inuyasha I'll ask her out for you!" she said and began to walk towards kagome but inuyasha was quicker.

" no kagura just give me sometime , I don't wanna end up like that lecherous boy over there I can't concentrate if I have a relationship with others I'd be busy dating her by then" he said.

" fine I'll give you time until the homecoming game, if you don't I will" she said. Walking back to where Sesshoumaru is.

Miroku, kagome and Sesshoumaru is talking about which song they're going to play for the live audition.

" uh…how about stay??" kagome suggested.

" stay is like the best song inuyasha ever wrote and a lot of people who pass us by when were playing that song they actually stayed until the song is over " Miroku said.

" well…ok but we need to practice…tomorrow in my place" Sesshoumaru said.

"ok" Miroku and kagome said.

Then there is another knock on the door.

" got it " kagura said.

" well well what brings you here kouga?" kagura said.

" well Sesshoumaru said there is a party for some reason I don't see a party" he said.

" oh sesshy got it wrong there is no party but come in join us they're talking about their band's audition" kagura explained.

" oh we'll as long as kagome is the vocal I'm sure they're gonna make it" he said.

" sure" kagura said.

" wassup Miroku coach said we have football practice tomorrow" kouga said.

" hi kagome" he said spotting kagome sitting in the couch by inuyasha who is still eating his French fries like a pig.

" hi kouga-kun!!" kagome said cheerfully.

" keh!!" inuyasha said.

" oi inukorro you better attend out football practice tomorrow, I heard that the other team is practicing everyday" kouga said.

" uh kouga what time?? we have band practice tomorrow too" Miroku said.

" at 2:00 p.m." kouga said.

" we could still practice for an hour and go back after your football practice" Sesshoumaru said." come over my place at 10:00 a.m."

" gotcha!" Miroku said.

After an hour kagura and Sesshoumaru kissed goodbye and Sesshoumaru announced he's going home. They went home one by one except for inuyasha staying in for the night.


	5. band practice and football practice

Chapter 5: band practice and football practice

"Miroku wake up man" inuyasha nudged his friend out of his nap.

" man we're gonna be late for the band practice…bet you Sesshoumaru will be calling us and tell us to get our ass there" he said.

Miroku sighed heavily. " fine"

The two skateboard their way to Sesshoumaru's place. When they arrived there they saw kagome, kagura and Sesshoumaru waiting inside the car garage.

" sorry we're late Miroku overslept" inuyasha said.

" just make sure it wont happen again" Sesshoumaru said. While he attach his electric guitar's strap.

" let's start shall we?" he said.

Inuyasha put his electric guitar on and Miroku sat and started the beat followed by the bass then the guitarist then kagome starts to sing " stay". after 4 minutes the song was over and the sounds slowly disappeared except for the drum who was played by Miroku.

Everybody looked at him.

" yo man what's up" Sesshoumaru said.

" huh??" Miroku asked. Finally stopping the beat.

" you know were kinda done" inuyasha said.

" oh my bad" he said finally realize what's wrong.

" let's try it again" kagome said nicely.

" ok" Miroku said.

They were waiting for Miroku to start the beat but he did not start.

" Miroku!!!" kagura said.

Miroku looked at her.

" what??" he asked.

" start the damn beat!!" Sesshoumaru said.

" oh…right…I'm sorry" he said.

Miroku started the wrong beat.

" Miroku…what's wrong???" kagome asked.

" uh you might have not notice it but you're playing the wrong beat" kagura said.

Miroku sighed. " I'm sorry guys but I can't concentrate."

" sango" kagura muttered.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. Then he turned his gaze back to Miroku.

" Miroku you can't concentrate over a girl??" he asked.

Kagura and kagome giggled.

" well sort of" he said.

" oh Sesshoumaru would you look at the time we're gonna be late for football practice be back at 4:00" inuyasha said. Pulling Miroku and his skateboard.

Without waiting for a protest Miroku and inuyasha skateboard their way to the football fields where they will practice with the rest of their teammates.

" now this game is the homecoming our team versus the team that we _always _beat!!!" Mr. Matsumiya said.

" I trust you to win this!!" he added.

" now do your warm ups and start the practice drills!!! Captain take over!!!"

Miroku, the captain stepped in front. " uh coach what is our first warm up??" he whispered to the coach.

" what?!! you don't remember!!! What kind of captain are you!!?? We've been doing this every single practice we had!!" he said.

" give me ten!!" he said.

Kouga leaned closer to inuyasha who was watching all of this.

" is it me or couch is acting like a drill sergeant in military??" he whispered.

" no, couch is acting like a drill sergeant in military…again" he whispered back.

Miroku did ten push ups then stood in front of the tall coach.

" now do you remember??" he said.

" yes,"

" then don't just stand there, call it out!!" Mr. Matsumiya ordered.

" uh right"

" we're gonna do 2 laps around the field then we do passing" Miroku said. And lead the whole team. After the two laps they did the passing. Miroku ordered everyone to get in partners and start passing the ball.

Miroku is partnered with kouga.

" heads up Miroku!!!!" kouga said.

Miroku was hit by the football right in the forehead.

" oi that could be sore!!" inuyasha said. Running to his best fiend.

" are you alright Miroku" kouga asked.

Then the couch stepped up.

" Miroku I need a word with you, to my office please… now everyone do continue whatever your doing" the tall man said.

" now what's wrong…" he asked.

" nothing coach…but I have some little personal problems" Miroku said.

" Miroku you know why I picked you as our team's captain right??" he asked.

" yes"

" why??" he asked.

" well because…if I say that I am the best player then I am a fool but if I say that I am not then I'd be lying" Miroku stated.

" exactly!!" Mr. Matsumiya said.

" ah sir I only said-" Miroku trailed off.

" I picked you because of your wise ness…I did not pick you because you're the best player I picked the smartest one as the team captain because we had to figure out some good tactics to beat the other team" he explained.

" oh I get it now" Miroku said.

" now captain I expect your little problem be solved by homecoming I can't have my team's captain sulking or focusing his mind on some stupid girl problems" he said.

Miroku was startled. " uh coach how did you know it's a girl problem??"

" are you kidding everyone knows…everyone saw what happened the other day" Mr. Matsumiya said.

"oh" Miroku blushed.

" now get back to work!!" he said.

" yes"

Two more hours of passing and running Miroku and inuyasha is once more skateboarding their way to Sesshoumaru's garage.

" hey Miroku you better be playing good" kagura said.

" I'll try"

Miroku started the beat smoothly but when they got in the middle something messed up.

" Miroku I thought" inuyasha said.

" ok I cant do it…you know I tried but I cant do it…it's just that loosing sango is really getting on me…you guys know that I really like sango I just can't understand the thing that I'm gonna loose her ok…yes I know I' am a two timing freak but hell yeah I learned my lesson " Miroku said.

" I sure hope sango hear this, but I know she wont because she's over there mad at me doesn't wanna talk to me but hey who would know that my charms work on blondes!!…what I mean to say is I did not want to get kissed by that Hannah woman, you guys know how much I've changed since I started dating sango but…I still love her and I don't know--" he trailed off.

" Miroku…" a new girl said stopping Miroku from his dramatic long speech.

" sango!!??" kagura and kagome exclaimed.

" oh yeah kagura you invited sango over to check out Sesshoumaru's band" kagome whispered to kagura.


	6. to see is to believe

Chapter 6: to see is to believe.

Miroku stared at sango.

" sango…did you..?" he asked.

Sango nodded her head and quickly flew off to Miroku's arms.

" I'm sorry I did not listen to you earlier" she said.

" sango I'm sorry too for hurting you" he said.

" just promise me it wont happen again" she said.

" I promise"

" ok you two stop the drama were running out of time" Sesshoumaru said.

" Sesshoumaru how could you be so mean you just like to ruin good moments are you?? You bubble popper" kagura said.

Sesshoumaru did not reply.

" you know Sesshoumaru is right we have to practice" Miroku said.

" let's get this practice settle then ne??" inuyasha added.

So the band sang the song two more times and this times Miroku did not messed up.

" inuyasha…" kagura called.

" what is it??" he said.

" you promised…"

"I promised what??"

" you said your going to ask kagome out"

" I said after the homecoming game"

"but"

" no buts after the game I will" he said. And walked away.

" what was that all about??" Sesshoumaru asked.

" oh remember that one time when you told me about a note that you saw in Inuyasha's room that say 'kagome is hot'" kagura said.

" yeah what of it??"

" well I'm trying to hook them up for the homecoming dance" kagura said.

" I was lying…" Sesshoumaru said.

" say what!! Na ah inuyasha said he does like her" kagura said.

" I swear I was lying when I told you that inuyasha likes kagome" he said.

" oh well but he did admit that he does like kagome" kagura said.

" oh…anyways speaking of the homecoming dance would you go with me??" Sesshoumaru asked.

" wait a minute…of course I'd go with why you ask…we've been going out since what?? 9th grade that's long…why you still asking??" kagura said raising her eyebrows.

" well it will be rude to just go with you without asking" he said.

" so…" he added.

" yes I'd like to go to the dance with you…you're soo silly" kagura giggled as she gave Sesshoumaru a quick peck on the nose.

" great!!" he said.

Sesshoumaru focused his attention back to Miroku and sango who is about to kiss.

" eh Miroku no kissing in my couch" Sesshoumaru interrupted.

The two looked at him. Sango blushed.

" you, Sesshoumaru just like to ruin good moments eh??" kagura said. Grabbing Sesshoumaru's hands and lead him out.

" we'll leave you two love birds alone" kagura said then closed the door.

The two blushed.

"ok alone…" Miroku whispered.

" eh what you think??" " save it for the dance you coming with me right??" sango asked.

" course I will" Miroku said.

" you better be the homecoming star!!" " I'd be there to cheer for you Miroku" sango said.

Miroku placed a soft kiss on sango lips. Sango immediately returned the gesture.

Unbeknownst to the both of them kagura and Sesshoumaru are eavesdropping.

" what do you think they're doing now??" Sesshoumaru asked.

" sussssh they'll hear you!!" kagura said.

_**keane's gurl: **__** please read and review!! **_


	7. the homecoming game

**Chapter 7: the homecoming game**

" Get them Miroku!!!!!!" Sango exclaimed.

Miroku, who has the football at that time look at his cheering girlfriend, he waved his hands not looking that Darric Hosaka from the other team was in front of him and knock him over.

" Miroku watch out" Kouga yelled.

"Too late" Inuyasha said.

The crowd went oooh some said boo!

" Was that my fault??" Sango murmured to Kagura.

Kagura shrugged her shoulders but deep inside she yelled out "hell yeah!!"

" I should keep my mouth shut now," Sango said.

" That's ok Miroku next time just keep running this is the last shot if we get it we'll win!!" couch Matsumiya said.

" Got it!!" Miroku said.

" And same goes for all of you, don't mind the cheering just get your ass in the game!!" he added.

" Uh coach isn't it supposed to be get your head in the game??" kouga asked.

" ya ya ya whatever"

" Go mules!!!" Miroku said.

" Go-go mules!!!" the rest of the team shouted and went to their own places.

" Hut!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kouga quickly passed the ball to Inuyasha. Waiting for a chance to run and looking for a teammate nearby to pass the ball. He noticed Miroku signaling him that nobody's looking pass me the ball.

Mustering all of the strength needed to pass the football to Miroku perfectly. He swung his arms and threw the ball to Miroku.

" Fool pass the ball!! Somebody's coming!!" Kouga yelled.

"INCOMING!!!!" Darric Hosaka yelled.

But before Darric from the other team knock Inuyasha over he successfully passed the ball to Miroku. But he was knocked over, unfortunately. Everyone from their seat stood up and watched Miroku knocked every opponent on his way, the clock is running fast and so as Miroku. Everybody's cheering.

" 4,3,2-- and TOUCH DOWN!!!!!!!" The announcer yelled and jumped up from his chair.

Miroku jumped up and down while his teammates came in and gave their captain a bone-crushing hug and carried him to their shoulders.

" Miroku Houshi just made it to touch down which made the mules unbeatable for the past 8 years!!" the announcer announced.

" Good job Miroku!!" coach Matsumiya said.

" We won!!" Inuyasha said.

Kagura, Sango, and Kagura jumped up and down too out of excitement. Sesshoumaru just sat there. Thinking about why woman are so dense.

" Miroku!!!!" Sango yelled and as soon as Miroku looked at her she waved her hands cheerfully.

" Will you please excuse me I've got some business to do" Kagura said. Smirking at Inuyasha.

" Good job Inuyasha!!" she said as soon as she reached down the field to see his friend.

" Thanks"

" Nice pass" she said.

" Thanks!!" he said smiling.

" Oh would you look at the time it's after the game and you know what to do right?" Kagura said. Inuyasha gulped.

" You mean ask Kagome out??" he said nervously.

" Good job!!" she said.

" Uh… what I mean to say was…uh the next season's game I'll ask her out," he reasoned.

Kagura gave Inuyasha a fake smile " not a thing! Ask her out now or I'll do it," she said.

" Alright" he said.

" Good boy" she said. " Oh here she comes!!" Kagura said.

Inuyasha walked toward kagome…

" Uh hi kagome" he said.

" Hi Inuyasha you did a good job passing the ball to Miroku!!" she said.

" Yeah thanks…listen you know for the dance…uh tomorrow night…uh.," he said nervously.

" Uh yes Inuyasha …" Kagura said.

" Here goes!!" Kagura squealed.

" Would…you go with me??" he finally said.

" Oh…uh sure Inuyasha!!" she said.

" Oh great!!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagura blinked.

" Sorry bout that…" he said.

" Yeah!!! What!! I finally hooked then up!!" she exclaimed at Sesshoumaru who was quiet the whole time.

" Yeah yeah…hey you're still going with me right??" he said.

Kagura kissed him on the cheeks. " I wont go with you if you don't kiss me" she said.

Sesshoumaru gave Kagura a kiss on the cheeks. " Now are you going??" he asked.

" Umm let me think…" " Not satisfied" she said.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows and smiled. He kissed her one more time on the other side of her face. " How bout now??"

" Uhmm…keep trying," she said raising her eyebrows.

Sesshoumaru kissed her on her lips… " How bout now??"

" You really are desperate aren't you??" she giggled.

" Yes." he said.

" Fine fine I'll go with you" placing a smile.

Sesshoumaru gave her another kiss on her lips. She smiled.

" Great job Miroku!" Sango said.

" Well Sango if it wasn't you being here…I wouldn't make it" he said.

" Really" Sango squealed.

" Yes my dear Sango " he said.

Sango gave Miroku a kiss on his cheeks.

" Sango you just kissed me??" Miroku said.

" Yeah don't you like it??" Sango asked raising her eyebrows.

" Hmm…you'll pay for that!!" he said. He quickly grabbed her and gave her a brutal kiss!! Sango returned the gesture. After a few more seconds.

" Ahem!!" Sesshoumaru interrupted.

" Oh Sesshoumaru! Again!!" Kagura said.

" Can't you just leave them both alone??" Kagura scolded.

" Fine let's go…you two if you're finished _smooching_ come over my place we'll celebrate" Sesshoumaru said.

Miroku looked at him. Sango blushed. Kagura's mouth is wide open.

" What??" he said. Kagura took his arms and lead him out of the field.

" You meanie!!" Kagura said.

" Wha--it's true they were smooch-" Sesshoumaru trailed off when Kagura placed her finger on his soft lips.

" Enough already" she said.

" Alone again" Miroku said. His hands are twitching as it lowers down Sango 's base. Sango caught his naughty hands and pinched it.

" Nice try mister!!" she said as she held it up.

" OW!! Sango let go it sore!!" he said.

Sango giggled. Miroku pouts.


	8. Homecoming Dance

* * *

" Hey Kagura do you think Inuyasha will like this dress to me if I wear it tonight??" Kagura asked.

" Hmm…let's see…I dunno" Kagura shrugged.

" C'mon" Kagome said.

" Tell you what, here's the trick if you look someone in the eye they wouldn't notice what you wearing" Kagura lessoned.

" Cool how come you know everything??" Kagome asked.

" Been there, tried it" came the simple reply of kagura.

" With who Sesshoumaru?"

" I dunno…maybe"

" I think I'll wear this red dress or should I wear the periwinkle one? Do you think Sesshoumaru will think that I look hot with this black one??" Kagura asked.

Kagome giggled.

" Hey I thought if you look someone in the eye they wouldn't notice what kind of clothes your wearing??" Kagome said.

" Yeah but I don't really like making eye contacts…it gives me the creeps" Kagura said.

" Even with Sesshoumaru"

" Well sometimes…but when he's ticked off or something I don't really like doing that" she said.

" Oh ok" Kagome chuckled.

Meanwhile at Sango house.

" Hello" Sango answered.

" Hello my dear Sango " Miroku said cheerfully.

" What do you want Miroku??" Sango asked while she chooses a pair of shoes to wear that match her magenta dress.

" Oh nothing what time do I pick you up??" Miroku said.

" Idiot don't you know that I could see from up here…come inside" Sango said.

" Ok" Miroku laughed.

15 more minutes later…

Miroku looked up from Sango who was standing with such flutter. Miroku almost drooled. Sango mentally rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Miroku let's go we're going to be late" she said.

" OH MY GOD!!!!" Sango exclaimed.

" Yep she's all mine!!" Miroku said.

" SHUT UP!!" Sango said clearly amazed.

" Your dad let you borrow his porche??" Sango asked.

" Ah ah he let me have it," he said.

" WOW" Sango said.

" C'mon now my dear Sango the paparazzi is waiting for us"

" Huh??" Sango said perplexed

" Sango with this car and a lovely couple riding it…surely the paparazzi will surely ignore Lindsay lohan and follow us instead," Miroku said.

" You think so??"

" I know so"

Sango giggled. " Let's go"

So the two droved their way to school's gym where everybody at school looked at them.

" Is that Miroku houshi?? The team's captain??" a girl shrieked.

" Eek I guess not all know me yet" Miroku sighed mentally.

After locking his newly _used _porche from his dad he held Sango in a bridal way. Sango blushed as the people from 9th grade to 12th grade looked at them, Miroku, as always walked elegantly as much as he can so he could still make _some _girl faint when he pass. Hah! He wish…all girls pay no attention to him now that him and sango are back they all have their attention to kouga…ironic yeah?? They would've paid some to Inuyasha but he's with kagome. So the unhooked girls started flirting with the unhooked kouga but how ironic that he ran away from bunch of girls that want their butt signed.

" Looking good" Kagura said to Miroku.

" Thanks" he said.

" I meant the car," she said.

" Okay…" he said

Kagura giggled, " no just kidding"

" I knew that…where's Inuyasha??"

" Oh that boy's been dancing with Kagome since when?? When the DJ starts to play em songs," Kagura said rubbing off some dust on her shoulders.

" Rite so where's our table??" Miroku asked studying the place.

" Follow me sesshy's there with kouga…he's hiding to some bunch girls especially that ayame girl claims to be his girlfriend" Kagura said.

Miroku did not really paid attention to Kagura he was focusing more on Sango 's rear. His hand starts to twitch and slowly moving down to the base.

" Miroku are you okay??" Sango asked

" Uh? Oh nothing!"

"Are you sure??" she said raising one elegant eyebrow.

" Yeah…"

"C'mon then" Sango said pulling his arms willingly.

" Hey kouga what're you doing down there??" Miroku asked.

" Girls are hunting me!!!" kouga said.

Miroku sighed how he wished he were hunt by girls!!

" Are you sure nothings wrong??" Sango asked.

" Huh?? Nothing really!!" he said.

The fast techno tune was changed into a slow romantic one.

"May I have this dance my fair lady??" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagura nodded and with that they proceeded to the dance floor and slow danced they stood next to Kagome and Inuyasha who was dancing from the start by the way. Miroku and Sango watched as young lovers made their dancing.

Miroku looked at Sango. " Truly beautiful" he thought

He sends his hands towards her. Sango blushed knowing what it means, she nodded her head. "Yes" she whispered.

Miroku placed his hands by her petite waist, she took his hands and they started to dance.

" Look at them, they look so cute" Kagura said to Sesshoumaru.

"Don't you think we look cuter?" he asked.

"Of course we do! Anyways I have to do something to make it look better"

" Like what?" Sesshoumaru said.

" Watch this," she said as she strolled towards the DJ. She whispered something to him and he nodded and gave Kagura a wink.

The DJ cut out the slow dance… " May I have everybody's attention please"?

"Ladies and gentlemen!! We all know this night is going to be the bomb right!!" Kagura said into the microphone.

" What is she up to?" Inuyasha said.

" That is why I came up here to tell you people that ' the Trojan's sucks!! And mules rule!!'"

" YEAH!!!" Said by the whole team.

The rest of the people looked back to the over-cheered football player then to the quarter back Inuyasha, it would have been Miroku as the quarter back but he's not as good as Inuyasha but still he's the team's captain so that still gives him popularity But he thinks that he's not popular with the girls.

" And we all know what happened to the team's captain before the game right??" Kagura asked browsing the crowd looking for that Hannah woman who lips lock her friend in front of his girlfriend.

"Right!!!" kouga yelled. "Yeah!!" Inuyasha added.

"It's been hard for him but he and Sango made it before the game…and with that made him work harder… if Sango never forgive Miroku we'd never be making it" Kagura said.

Everyone glared at Hannah…she was clearly furious at kagura.

Kagura was smirking the whole time.

" So here's a song that goes for Miroku and Sango!!" she announced and looked back at the DJ signaling him to play the song.

"Yeah!!" the whole team once more shouted.

"This song is called: " irreplaceable!!…By Beyonce"

Miroku's jaws dropped. Everyone laughed. Sango blushed but then she smiled.

" Just kidding!! Of course it can't be that song!! Now for the real song its called: 'Ride for you' by Danity Kane" and with that Kagura stepped of off the stage and the song began to play.

"Hey that's our song" Miroku whispered to Sango.

"I know"

The song started as several couple walked their way to the dance floor including Sango and Miroku.

Do you hear me?  
Baby ya gotta believe in the things that make you & me win together  
Don't you throw in the towel  
I'm keeping my promise to you I got ya back now  
When the chips are down  
It seems like it's so hard for you to move ahead  
Just know that I am by your side  
There ain't no ifs, buts, or maybes,  
I'm gonna stay down and ride for you baby

We've been cutting it close with the backwards & forwards  
It's rocking the boat; we gotta get control of this  
Let's take it back to three years ago  
When you said that we could make it through whatever, ever  
And to me it sounded like you meant forever, ever  
Leaving was not an option, baby, never, never  
Now don't you believe in a love that's worth a fight  
In you is everything that I'm missing  
So give us a chance

Do you hear me?  
Baby ya gotta believe in the things that make you & me win together  
Don't you throw in the towel  
I'm keeping my promise to you I got ya back now  
When the chips are down  
It seems like it's so hard for you to move ahead  
Just know that I am by your side  
There ain't no ifs, buts, or maybes,  
I'm gonna stay down and ride for you baby

_Do you hear me?  
Baby ya gotta believe in the things that make you & me win together  
Don't you throw in the towel  
I'm keeping my promise to you I got ya back now  
When the chips are down  
It seems like it's so hard for you to move ahead  
Just know that I am by your side  
There ain't no ifs, buts, or maybes,  
I'm gonna stay down and ride for you baby_

Sango spotted Kagura with Sesshoumaru.

"Hey Kagura thanks" she said with a grin.

"Hey no biggie!!" Kagura replied.

Miroku of course having a perverted genes running through the family cant take it and finally once more his hands landing to Sango 's bottom.

SLAP!

" You pervert!!! Can't you just make it through the day without going down there!!" Sango commented.

Sesshoumaru sighed. Kagura slapped her forehead. Inuyasha and Kagome shook their head.

"Miroku you baka!!" Sesshoumaru blurted out.

Kagura and Inuyasha jaws dropped from what Sesshoumaru said. Kagome's eyes widened.

" Okay dear Sango I m terribly sorry…may I have this dance once more??" Miroku said.

"Alright"

_Kagome and Kagura giggled._

_The night ended by sweet goodbyes and a reminder for another band practice tomorrow and that the audition is next week. Hopefully they'll make it._


	9. Live Audition

Chapter 9: live audition.

" This is our last practice. Tonight is the blue mansion's live audition the manager said that he's expecting a good music" Sesshoumaru stated.

"YAY!!!" Kagura cheered.

They all had their attention to her.

"This isn't easy kagura" Inuyasha said.

" Sure just--wait not easy? is that how it works!!? Hello people…I know this is your debut to the society but you should make it perfect! Better than practice!" Kagura said with her hands clutched her enthusiasm is rising up again.

"Sure easy for you to say" Miroku muttered.

"Miroku I cant believe you let your pride down in this! you guys won the game and I m sure that your gonna make it to blue mansion" Kagura encouraged.

"Kagura's right let's go practice. Tonight is the night we get our ass in that oak stage!" Sesshoumaru said.

"Miroku start the beat please" Kagura said.

The band felt a bit better that day. They felt satisfied. They also felt they're gonna make it. But when they saw a full house…

"I m nervous" Kagome muttered.

"its not the time for being nervous Kagome you guys are next" Kagura said.

"But what if my voice stiffed?"

" You scared of the crowd?" Kagura asked raising one elegant eyebrows.

" sort"

"Just imagine them in their underwear" Sango said.

" where'd you come from?? And hey that's my line but anyways you said it yeah just imagine them in their undies" Kagura said.

Sango giggled.

"right!…under wears" Kagome said with a eager look.

"good girl"

"now boys just do what we usually do at practice" Sesshoumaru said.

" yeah eat cheese crackers" Inuyasha said.

" I meant the other thing"

" oooh right play the song" he said. "I knew that"

"oh goodie---where next" Sesshoumaru said.

"c'mon sesshy…" Kagura said.

" I m okay I can do this…Sesshoumaru can do it"

"that's the spirit" Kagura said.

"and now blue mansion presents a live audition from the band called "Out of disorder!!'" the announcer practically yelled at the microphone.

The cheering began to rise when the blue curtains went up and showed a band claimed as the out of disorder.

"we call this song stay" Inuyasha announced.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

Miroku starts the beat then he was followed by the guitarist then the bass after few seconds Kagome starts to sing the song they all agreed on: "stay"

----

_**stay**_

_I believe we shouldn't let the moments pass us by_

_Life's too short we shouldn't wait for the water to run dry _

_I think about it cause we only have one shot at destiny _

_All I m asking could it possibly be you and me?_

_So if you still go I'll understand_

_Would you give me something just to hold on to (Inuyasha )_

_And if you stay I'll hold your hands _

_Cause I'm truly madly crazily in love with you (Inuyasha )_

_Time has come for us to go our separate ways (with Inuyasha )_

_God forbid but my mind is going crazy today (back to Kagome)_

_I feel so cold, I feel so numb I m having nightmares _

_But I m awake…help me lord fight this loneliness _

_Take this pain away (Inuyasha)_

_So if you still go I'll understand (Kagome)_

_Would you give me something just to hold on to (Inuyasha )_

_And if you stay I'll hold your hands (Kagome)_

_Cause I m truly madly crazily in love with you (Inuyasha ) _

_Now that you're gone I m all alone (Inuyasha)_

_I m still hoping that you would come back home (Inuyasha )_

_don't care how long but I m willing to wait (back to kagome)_

_Cause I m truly madly crazily in love with you….oooh (Inuyasha and Kagome )_

_-----_

Kagome and Inuyasha 's voice was slowly fading away plus the other instrument stopped all at the same time.

Kagome gave the three other boys a thumbs up.

The audience jumped from their seats some are whistling some are cheering. And most of all there was a minute where the crowd just clapped their hands and just yell. A sign that they love it.

The band members proceed at the backstage where the manger is waiting.

"you guys did a full house" he said. " I was impressed"

Sesshoumaru smiled.

" you the band called 'out of disorder' is definitely in!" he announced.

"yeah!!" Miroku yelled.

Sesshoumaru smiled.

"oh yeah!!" Inuyasha high-5 Miroku

Kagome, Sango , and Kagura hugged each other.

"great job you guys!!" Kagura managed.

" yeah without my song we're a goner!" Inuyasha proclaimed.

Sesshoumaru glared at him and gave him a warning sign.

"I mean without my song, the drummer the vocal and the bass we're a goner?" Inuyasha said nervously.

Sesshoumaru patted his back.

"let's go celebrate!" Kagura said

"yeah!! Kagura's treat!!" Inuyasha said.

"yea--hey wait a minute you still owe me money!! It's Inuyasha 's treat!" Kagura said.

Sango giggled.

"hey hey it's Sesshoumaru's band so let's just say it's sesshy's treat!!" Kagura said as she elbowed gently Sesshoumaru by his ribs.

"wha?- my treat?" Sesshoumaru said.

"yeah!! All in favor?" Kagura said as she raised her hands.

Inuyasha raised his hands followed by Miroku, Sango then kagome.

"all oppose?" Kagura said while pouting.

Sesshoumaru raised his hands.

"aw you just lost 5 beats 1" Kagura said patting Sesshoumaru's back.

"fine fine fine!!" he muttered. " we're only going pizza ok?? I still don't have money you know"

Sesshoumaru hopped inside his black Chevy Silverado extended cab pick up with Kagura gracefully slipping in front next Sesshoumaru and Sango and Kagome at the back. While Miroku and Inuyasha enjoyed the roofless windy scene at the back.

After 10 minutes they reached pizza hut.

"I want pepperoni"

I want cheese please," Kagome said

"I want pineapple," Inuyasha said.

"Eww…that's gross!!" Kagura said

"Well it's rather good!" Inuyasha argued

Kagura and Sesshoumaru almost gagged.

"Uh Miroku--" Sesshoumaru trailed off.

"Where's Miroku?" Sesshoumaru said.

"And Sango??" Kagura added.

Kagome and Inuyasha shrugged.

Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"Oh well they don't know what they're missing!" he said and proceeded with the orders.

"That's the spirit!!!" Kagura patted Sesshoumaru's back.

Back in the parking lot by sesshy's truck.

"Hey Miroku are you sure we'll pass pizza??" Sango said blushing.

" Yeap!!"

There was an eerie silence.

"Sango …" Miroku spoke.

"Huh? What?" Sango said.

" Tell me were you feeling sad when you saw me kissing Hannah??" Miroku asked seriously.

"Huh? Of course not! I was disappointed and I wanted to hurt you so much" Sango replied.

"Then how come you went back with me?"

--Pause--

"Huh?"

Awkward silence. Sango is blushing. A serious look in Miroku's face waiting for her response patiently. He walked in front of her looking straight to her eyes.

" Alright, I realized--" she was cut out because Miroku's lips crushing upon hers she was caught off guard that she almost didn't kiss him back but a few seconds later Miroku let out a very satisfied growl as soon as he realized the her arms was slowly wrapping around his neck.

Sango break off the kiss. "I love you Miroku," she said as she once more sent the tiniest of kisses.

"And I love you too…" he whispered by her lips.

The end

------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Okay here's the end of the story...hoping that something would hit me so i could make up a sequel...anyways i wrote this because a song called "it wasn't me" by shaggy... well here's the end thanks for the review!!


End file.
